


Respiro

by rya_204



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Il primo ricordo della sua nuova vita era composto dai bagliori arcobaleno delle gemme che gli passavano da parte a parte.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Respiro

Sopra la sabbia nera, l’acqua appariva come la spuma cremosa del latte e Bucky ci immerse il palmo, allungandosi in avanti quasi per assaggiarla. Il nero della costa creava un contrasto netto con la trasparenza dell’acqua, come fra uno specchio e la sua cornice, e, toccandoli con la mano, si era aspettato di sentire lo stesso scarto fra loro, invece i ciottoli gli premevano sulla pelle e la spuma ci scivolava morbida attraverso, lasciandogli bollicine fra le dita. Faceva un freddo cane.

Si tirò su, si asciugò la mano contro la coscia e rinfilò il guanto. Poco più avanti, fasci d’erba spuntavano a macchia su quel terreno buio e si era sorpreso a scoprirlo fertile, fra le dita la terra aveva avuto una consistenza grassa e le felci una durezza che gli aveva lasciato striature di sangue sulla pelle tenera dei polpastrelli.

Steve era avanzato nell’acqua con gli stivali e Bucky lo guardò piegarsi in avanti e raccogliere con le mani a coppa un po’ di quell’acqua salmastra, per poi sciacquarsi il volto e le punte dei capelli. Intorno alla vita, la cintura con le gemme aveva colorato cerchi nell’acqua.

Quando lo raggiunse, Steve gli infilò le dita bagnate sotto il colletto dell’armatura e Bucky lo spintonò in avanti:  
– Stronzo.

Camminarono seguendo la linea della costa, spuntoni rocciosi che emergevano a tratti dall’acqua e piccole onde che lambivano loro le caviglie. Il cielo, di un grigio monocorde, non forniva alcuna indicazione sullo scorrere delle ore.

Il rottame della testa di un aereo affiorò da quel paesaggio con la stessa staticità che apparteneva agli ammassi rocciosi, si ergeva inclinato verso il cielo come un dito e con la punta affondata nella sabbia. Steve alzò il mento:  
– Ci accamperemo lì.

Il cratere del corridoio con i sedili, lì dove l’apparecchio si era spaccato, li guardava dall’alto in basso. Lanciarono le funi e si assicurarono che tenessero bene prima di issarcisi sopra. Dentro, sembrava una tromba d’aria avesse ripulito l’abitacolo, i finestrini sventrati e la cabina di pilotaggio aperta su una collinetta di sabbia scura che era scivolata per metà dentro. Ogni cosa era nel tono del grigio e del nero e, a parte cavi elettrici e infissi di metallo, non era rimasto altro. Bucky ci mise un po’ a capire perché quell’ambiente lo tenesse sulla difensiva: non c’erano ombre. La sabbia assorbiva quel poco di luce che c’era e, quando scese la notte, il buio inghiottì ogni cosa non si trovasse alla distanza di un loro braccio. Prepararono un fuoco e il sacco a pelo.

  
  
*  
  


Il primo ricordo della sua nuova vita era composto dai bagliori arcobaleno delle gemme che gli passavano da parte a parte e il suo primo respiro, crudele come il morso del ghiaccio sulla lingua, era stato con i palmi ruvidi di Steve che gli sostenevano il busto. Con le spalle poggiate contro quel petto massiccio, con l’insicurezza che gli annacquava le ginocchia, aveva preso i suoi primi respiri arpionandosi con le dita a quelle braccia sconosciute.

Si era trattenuto per le prime settimane, poi una notte Bucky aveva ceduto e si era infilato nel sacco a pelo di Steve.  
– Non mi conosci nemmeno, – gli aveva detto Steve, con quegli occhi gentili che gli chiedevano di sceglierlo, di dargli un perché. E Bucky aveva ripensato ai primi tocchi che c’erano stati fra loro, alla cura con cui Steve gli aveva infilato i capelli dietro l’orecchio, alla tenerezza con cui gli aveva accarezzato l’avambraccio sinistro. Al desiderio che Steve accompagnava al suo sguardo ogni qual volta studiasse i suoi movimenti, ogni qual volta credesse che Bucky non l’avrebbe colto sul fatto. Bucky aveva cercato le parole per farlo sentire speciale nello stesso modo. Non perché nella vita precedente aveva scelto lui per transitare in questa. E nemmeno perché sapeva che Steve non avrebbe saputo dirgli di no.  
– Non ho bisogno del tuo passato per fidarmi, mi basta quello che vedo nel tuo presente.  
Dopo di che, cucire insieme i loro sacchi a pelo era stata una scelta di praticità.

Non era stata la loro prima volta, non per Steve almeno, Bucky l’aveva intuito. Ma mai una parola era stata detta sull’argomento, non su cosa fossero stati prima l’uno per l’altro, non sulla vita precedente di Bucky. Bucky l’aveva apprezzato. Aveva scelto di dimenticare, con la mente e con il corpo, e le gemme avevano accolto il suo desiderio. L’unica cosa che sapeva di aver richiesto era stata la presenza di Steve nella transizione. Chiunque fossero stati prima, il suo sé precedente aveva voluto ricominciare con lui. Bucky gliene era grato.

A volte, raccolti nel loro sacco a pelo, Steve gli raccontava quello che le gemme gli mostravano in sogno o di eventi accaduti quando il Bucky di prima non era stato presente. Bucky faceva domande e quando Steve smetteva di raccontare, sapeva che stavano sfiorando il confine in cui la vita di Steve aveva incontrato la sua. Allora rimanevano in silenzio.

Altre volte, le parole non servivano a niente. Come quella notte, raccolti nel buio della testa di un aereo troncato a metà, con Steve che si agitava al ritmo convulso di un incubo.  
Premonizioni, lo correggeva sempre Steve, ma Bucky chiamava le cose con il loro nome. Un incubo non smetteva di essere tale solo perché si sarebbe avverato. Così, si fece spazio fra le braccia di Steve, le ginocchia a forzargli le cosce, le labbra a baciargli gli zigomi fino a quando non avrebbe sentito le sue palpebre aprirsi. Piangeva in silenzio, Steve, e Bucky non sapeva se fosse una cosa recente o un suo modo di essere. Ma piangeva solo negli incubi e quando sentì Steve svegliarsi e aggrapparsi con le mani ai suoi fianchi, gli baciò le ciglia bagnate e quelle tracce umide di pianto che di giorno gli nascondeva sempre.

Gli abbassò i pantaloni e sentì le gambe di Steve scalciarli via sul fondo, poi se lo tirò addosso, inarcando la pancia e il ventre contro il suo corpo. Sentì Steve puntellarsi con un ginocchio e lo sbilanciò fino a farselo cadere sopra e se lo trattenne addosso.  
– Buck, Bucky, non ti peso?  
– Non abbastanza.  
Allora Steve si allungò sopra di lui, chilometri e chilometri di pelle a ricoprire la sua, a gravargli addosso e tenerlo giù. Quando Steve si prese anche la sua bocca, Bucky si calmò.

  
  
*  
  


Bucky si svegliò che il calore che sentiva addosso non era sparito, ma il peso che lo aveva trattenuto sì. Le gemme dovevano aver disturbato Steve più del solito, probabilmente non si era nemmeno riaddormentato dopo. Si vestì con gesti lenti e uscì ad affrontare il freddo.

Fuori, l’acqua era immobile come il giorno precedente, se non per un paio di braccia che ogni tanto ne solcavano la superficie.

Bucky accese il fuoco, al riparo sotto la lamina d’acciaio del ventre dell’aereo, e, quando Steve lo raggiunse, gli porse la colazione.  
– La coda dell’aereo era lì, sotto l’acqua.  
Bucky annuì, poi, senza alzare gli occhi dalla scodella, disse:  
– Gli somiglio?  
Era la prima volta che nominavano la sua vita di prima e sapeva non ce ne sarebbe stata un’altra.  
Steve rimase in silenzio così a lungo che Bucky preferì non saperlo. Si tirò in piedi d’improvviso e si sfilò la casacca dell’armatura.  
– Voglio vederlo anche io, l’aereo.  
– Buck, fa un freddo cane.  
Sollevò un sopracciglio. – A te non ha fermato.  
Steve sorrise e levò ciò che aveva indossato pochi minuti prima.

Quando riemersero, Bucky restò a galleggiare con gli occhi aperti contro la luce del giorno, l’acqua a sfiorargli il contorno del campo visivo e frantumargli la luce in frattali di colori. Sentì la mano di Steve prendergli la sua.  
– Sii sincero, ho scelto di dimenticare o ho scelto di addossarti il peso della memoria?  
Steve sbuffò e l’acqua sommerse per un attimo gli occhi di Bucky.  
– Ci sono poche cose che non farei per te e una di queste è dimenticare.  
– Ma hai scelto di portare il peso dell’universo sulle spalle, – e gli tirò appena la mano, quella di Steve non era stata una risposta sufficiente e l’altro lo sapeva.  
Lo sentì abbassargli il braccio e d’improvviso il viso di Steve fu sopra il suo e la sua voce ferma, ostinata che gli disse:  
– Ricordare non è qualcosa che mi hai chiesto e non è qualcosa che ho fatto per te, non voglio e non posso dimenticare chi sono. Bucky, tu sei sempre stato bravo a ricominciare, a riaggiustare le cose. Io so solo muovermi in avanti e non posso farlo se non so cosa mi spinge.  
Bucky chiuse gli occhi, incapace di guardare il dolore di Steve mentre accennava alla sua vita precedente e per paura di ferirlo mostrandogli l’assenza di dolore da parte sua.  
Faceva così freddo che persino respirare stava diventando difficile.  
Steve continuò:  
– Ti muovi e parli e ridi e mi copri le spalle uguale a come hai fatto tanto, tanto tempo fa.  
E Bucky capì perché le gemme avessero accolto il suo desiderio. Steve doveva proteggere le gemme, in questo viaggio infinito ai confini dell’universo, e lui aveva il compito di proteggere Steve.  
Aprì gli occhi e il gelo lo stava bucando fin dentro le ossa, ma gli bastò sentire il calore delle labbra di Steve contro le sue per continuare a respirare.


End file.
